Pimples Included
by Charxelle
Summary: The Harvest King decides to give up his godly powers and become a human to, for the first time, spend a week with Molly and learn more about humans that he used to despise so much. He has much to learn about them. Lemon in future chapters. MollyxIgnis
1. Trespasser!

**Pimples Included**

**A/N: This is the sort-of sequel to Human Imperfections. Please let me know what you think after reading! Point out any grammar mistakes a typos, please! I'd really appreciate that.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Molly, after a hard day's work, snored silently in the comfort of her bed, buried among her five pillows. Working past 9pm was not her typical schedule but her finances demanded it.

At the far side of the house, a god materialized into existence with a flurry of lights. Ignis, the Harvest King had married Molly, a lowly human. Even though, initially, Ignis despised humans because of their selfish nature, Molly was an exception.

"Hnnnn…" Molly exhaled deeply.

She had told him that he still had a lot to learn about humans. What he knew only came from Molly and sometimes, her knowledge wasn't as accurate as she thought. She was only human after all.

Though, a very beautiful one, in Ignis's eyes.

Careful not to wake her, Ignis levitated silently to her bedside, gazing at her sleeping form.

A glow of blue illuminated the room, telling Ignis that the Harvest Goddess had arrived.

Her hands held a small black round stone talisman with ancient hieroglyphics engraved into it, as some sort of spell.

"Are you sure about this, Harvest King?" the Harvest Goddess said through telepathy, with concern in her blue eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure," Ignis replied back with his mind. "If I have to learn more about these…humans…this is the best way to do it. Please take care of the land without me. I will be a part of it, after all," he gave her a half-smile.

"For once, I want to let go of my responsibilities and be with Molly. If just for a week..."

Ignis gave Molly one last glance to make sure she was still sleeping, and took the stone talisman into his hand.

As his powers drained from him and went into the talisman, his bright fiery hair turned a more normal orange-blonde, his sharp, crimson eyes turned a mellow black, his gold jewelry and robes shifted into comfortable sleeping clothes, and the bodily glow of his power disappeared into the talisman.

The Goddess watched in both worry and awe. She wondered if she would be alright taking care of the land all by herself and if the Harvest King would also be alright. He surprised her when he made his decision, which was brave of him.

As a result of all his godly powers being contained in the talisman, it turned from black to a glowing red, making it look like a piece of glowing charcoal with letters carved into it. Ignis relinquished the talisman to the Goddess, who gave a reassuring nod, and disappeared with a soft blue light.

Ignis wiggled his fingers and toes and felt his hair, making sure that his new, human body worked perfectly. Smoothing his pajamas, he awkwardly climbed over to the vacant side of the bed.

Because a god wouldn't be used to awkwardly climbing onto a bed, his leg bumped Molly's leg and banged loudly on the footboard of the bed.

Instinctively gasping and looking at Molly, Ignis cringed when Molly sleepily moaned "Whu…?"

Rubbing her sleepy eyes, Molly peered at Ignis through the darkness.

"I'm sorry," Ignis awkwardly whispered. Molly shrieked.

* * *

Fumbling with the lamp switch before the trespasser could attack; Molly grabbed her axe from under the bed and raised it, ready to attack.

"Molly! Molly, it is I, Ignis. Calm down," he raised his hands in defense.

You calm down too, Ignis, he told himself. Molly is merely acting on impulse, instinct that all living things have. She thinks I am a threat and is prepared to defend. An animal-like instinct to try to live as long as possible…which explains the axe under the bed. A quick downward glance showed that she also had her hammer, sickle, and a frying pan under her bed.

Molly stared at him with a confused face and slowly lowered her axe.

"Ignis?" she said. "What…?"

"Come and let me explain," Ignis beckoned with a nod.

"Explain _what?_ Breaking into my house at night?"

"We are married."

"We live separately!"

"Molly…"

"Do you know what _time_ it is?"

"Thirteen and a half minutes past one in the morning. Now come and let me explain." 


	2. Talk of Instincts

Pimples Included 2

After explaining to Molly that he would be human for a week, both of them laid back down on the bed, with Molly wrapped in Ignis's protective arms.

"I've always dreamed of this, you know," Molly mumbled into his chest. "Sorry I raised my axe at you," she said with a sheepish grin Ignis couldn't see.

"That's alright," he replied, looking down at her through the soft, yellow lamp light. With his tentative fingers, he lightly traced the features of her face and saw flaws that he had never noticed before, even with his godly, eagle-sharp eyes.

Small bumps in her face identified themselves as pimples, as a result of working hard into the night. There was a tiny scar under her right ear, covered by her hair, probably from years ago. A burn scar was under her chin. Her loose nightgown revealed a small, dark patch of skin on her shoulder and, to Ignis's shock, an operation scar under her collarbone.

"Where did this come from?" he asked, touching the stitch marks on her skin.

"Mm?" Molly looked down to where his fingers were. "Oh that. That was from when I fell down some stairs…was bleeding a lot…"

"When did this happen?"

"I dunno…more than a year ago, I guess…"

"You don't remember when you fractured your collarbone and caused internal bleeding?" Ignis propped himself up on an elbow, his left hand still examining the scar.

"Internal?" Molly sleepily moaned. "My collarbone was like jutting out of my skin. Hurt real bad too," she yawned.

Ignis tried not to imagine the situation.

"Hm…do humans really forget something like that? I think it's too major an event to…you could have died!"

"Mm…maybe…"

What! Life could just be snuffed out with a simple twist of events! Did Molly not _care_ whether she was going to die or not? Ignis questioned himself.

"But hey, I'm still alive. I'm not _that _easy to kill," Molly's teeth softly shone in the dim, yellow light.

"Ah, yes, the instinct to survive…" Ignis thought out loud. He pushed his long hair back from his face.

"Instinct to survive?" Molly said as she snuggled against Ignis's warm chest again.

"Yes…all living things have an instinct to survive…but gods do not," he explained as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Why not?" Molly mumbled, absentmindedly running her fingers on Ignis's pajama top.

"Because we don't die," he said with a sense of finality.

He and Molly were silent for a few minutes. Molly was mulling things over while lightly running her fingertips on his shirt while Ignis thought about the different instincts a human could have.

He still had much to learn.

--

"You know," Molly broke the silence and looked up at Ignis with a suspicious smile. "The 'instinct of survival' you said…it's also tied in with the instinct of reproduction."

Ignis brushed a lock of hair from Molly's big eyes. "I know that. Your point being?"

Molly's gaze went back to her fingers.

Ignis realized. "Do you want a child?"

Molly made an embarrassed smile.

"Sometime soon, yeah."

Ignis moved down a little and gave Molly a quick kiss.

"Of course."

Filled with bliss of a future child, Molly settled herself into the pillows with a blush hidden by the dim light.

"Promise?" she asked, closing her eyes.

"I promise," Ignis replied, pushing his hair back. I will have to tie it up, he noted himself.

When he turned to face Molly again, she was holding out her pinky finger, with her eyes still closed.

Unsure of what to do, he mimicked her hand. When Molly did not respond, he sat up, pulled the sheets to her chin and settled for the night.

--

Little did he know that sleeping would prove difficult.


	3. Farming

"GET UP!"

"I…refuse…"

At the dot of 6am, Molly was up and running. Ignis, however, had trouble falling asleep for the first time in his life and now had trouble waking up for the first time in his life.

"It's six! Get up!" Molly roughly shook his shoulder. "You're a human with a human body and a human schedule!"

The almighty Harvest King replied with a grunt and pulled the sheets over his head.

Molly huffed.

"Fine. Make the _most _out of your time with me by sleeping. Breakfast in ten," Molly gave his shoulder one last shove and jumped off the bed.

The sound and smell of sizzling eggs finally made Ignis sit up and adjust his hair from under him.

"Morning," Molly said, flipping a pancake. "Careful with your hair."

And at that moment, Ignis sleepily swung himself to the edge of the bed and tripped on his hair trying to stand up. Molly giggled behind her spatula.

"I warned you," she said. "I have elastic bands in the closet. And why do you keep your hair so long? It's so inconvenient."

"Among gods, the length of the hair indicates the age and power of a god," he explained to the floor.

Picking himself up as gracefully as he could muster, he opened the closet door with an abrupt swing and fished out the box of elastics. He grabbed a handful and started to tie his long hair.

When the elastic bands started snapping one by one, Molly offered to help. Ignis sat on the edge of the bed while Molly sat behind him.

"You're lucky I used to babysit girls and tie their hair up," she laughed, making Ignis smile. "I used to do their hair in all sorts of styles. Ponytail, pigtail, cornrows, braids, you name it! Wow, your hair is THICK…"

"Hm…usually my powers allow me to fix my hair without having to touch it…" Ignis said, looking at his hands. "But it feels nice to have someone else do-aaaaaAAAAUUUGH!"

"Sorry! Did I pull too hard?" Molly quickly apologized. Ignis rolled his eyes.

"There, done! Like it?" Molly said. Ignis stood up and looked at the mirror. He had his usual long tendril of hair that crossed his face and the tendrils at the sides of his ears but the rest of his hair was braided and twisted together into a neat bun.

"See? Only needed one elastic. Now let's have breakfast."

* * *

After a hearty breakfast and a change of clothes, Molly showed Ignis the chicken coop. She was happily greeted by a chorus of clucks and quacks while Ignis was happily greeted by the _stench_, which he did not receive too well.

"Wha-this place is _filthy_!" He said, pinching his nose. The chickens and ducks seemed to be offended.

"It's normal for a coop to smell like this," Molly said, throwing chicken feed around. She pried his fingers away from his nose and put seeds into his hand.

"Here, spread some. Just throw it, see?" Molly said, throwing some seeds to show him. The birds gathered around the Harvest King expectantly, causing him to back up. He roughly threw the seeds at them and they immediately pecked away.

After Molly gathered the eggs, the both of them went to the barn.

* * *

"UGH! The _smell_ in here is even _fouler_! H-how can you withstand this?!" Ignis said, both of his hands on his nose. Molly just rolled her eyes.

"Fine…you can just wait for me outside," she said, giving up. Ignis waited by the apple trees.

When Molly came out, he handed him a bag of seeds.

"I though we were done feeding the poultry…"

"No, silly, it's for planting! Now, look," Molly brought out her hoe and tilled a small area of land. "First you till the soil so that the nutrients will come out-"

"I know, I know all that," Ignis interrupted. "I'm the Harvest King. You actually think I'm _that_ ignorant?"

Molly chuckled. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Ignis raised an eyebrow.

Indeed, he knew the process of planting and growing and harvesting but he never actually did it himself.

Being physically stronger than Molly, he tilled the soil without much effort.

"Here are the seeds. Put them in the soil," Molly commanded.

Ignis dropped a handful on a tilled square of soil and stepped on them.

"No, you don't bury them like that! You use your hands!"

To Ignis's dismay, they, knelt down on the soil and dug into the soil to place the seeds.

"Ugh, now my hands are dirty," Ignis complained, picking at the dirt in his fingernails.

"What did you expect?" Molly gave him a dirty-handed shove on the shoulder, where it left a mark.

Molly stood up and brought out her watering can.

"I'll sit this one out," Ignis said. "I don't want to be even filthier than I am now."

"But only you hands are dirty!" Molly protested.

"I also sweat. I shall go change and there will be lunch ready when you go home," Ignis planted a kiss on Molly's cheek and headed for the house.

Molly stuck a tongue out at his back.

"LAZY BUM!!!"

And she continued watering the seeds with a blush.

* * *

Thanks to anyone who's been reading this so far!

I actually had a back-up chapter three but I didn't like how the lemon turned out.

Let me know what you think! REVIEW!


	4. Minor Flashback

Ignis was preparing egg soup, rice balls, and juice when Molly entered the house.

"Mmm…smells delicious!" Molly exclaimed, wiping her brow with a stained sleeve.

"And you smell bad. Go take a shower first," Ignis ordered. Molly stuck out a tongue at him and marched into the bathroom with an armful of clothes.

Molly came out of the bathroom dressed in a t-shirt and shorts. She helped Ignis set the table and they both sat down to eat. Ignis was a surprisingly good cook when it came to rice but Molly found the egg soup a bit crunchy.

"What are we doing after lunch?" Ignis inquired.

"We're going to town! Introduce you to everyone!"

Ignis stiffened. Molly noticed.

"Don't you want to meet other people?" Molly asked.

"I'm afraid…that I'm not very good at conversing with humans," Ignis replied, avoiding her gaze.

"Huh…You can say that again…" Molly rolled her eyes behind a rice ball.

* * *

_Two years ago…_

"You gotta be careful, Molly!" Finn, the ever-so-cheerful Harvest Sprite said. He and Molly just reached the top of Mount Garmon to have a picnic with the Harvest King…or at least attempt to.

"Huh…yeah…I know," Molly panted with her hands on her knees.

"Is that you, human?" A deep, distant-sounding voice echoed from the higher reaches of the mountain's peak. The Harvest King.

Molly stood up and tried to hide her breathlessness. "It's me! And I do have a name you know! It's Molly! I thought gods were supposed to know everything!" she yelled.

Silence followed.

"Don't get him mad, Molly!" Finn whispered frantically. "He's really powerful!" Molly just shrugged off his warning and went to climb up the stairs to the throne of the Harvest King.

"Mollyyyy! _Noooo…_"

At first, the seemingly free-dangling, banister-free, frozen, high staircase seemed nigh impossible to climb for Molly but as she got used to it, she learned to climb it with confidence as if it was a normal staircase.

With her picnic basket in hand, Molly tiredly climbed up to the throne. She stopped in front of the Harvest King, again with her hands on her knees and panting.

"If you are tired, you must go home," the Harvest King suggested with his powerful arms akimbo.

"S-so cold! And here I came to bring you a warm snack…" Molly said. "I got…" she rummaged in her basket. "…Hard-boiled eggs, oranges, strawberries, and apple cocktail in a thermos. I brought cups. Do you drink? I have juice…"

The Harvest God rolled his eyes in slight annoyance. Apple cocktails were his favorite, after all.

Molly was already setting up a picnic spot on the cold, hard mountain rock when he stopped glaring at her.

"Come! Sit here with me!" Molly beckoned. She brought out the snacks.

The Harvest King sighed. "You should really go home, huma – I mean…Molly. It is cold up here and there is no grass. Not a very suitable place for a picnic.

"I told you!" Finn said.

Molly just held her chin up defiantly.

"I'm fine! And I came all this way to have a picnic with you! I'm not about to go down already!" she confidently said while peeling an orange.

A brief draft blew by, which made Molly and Finn shiver. Finn shielded himself behind Molly's short hair. However, the Harvest King did not flinch. His reddish-orange aura kept his body warm.

"Do you see? It is cold up here. Go home now," he said with a hand gesture pointing to the exit of the Garmon upper mines.

* * *

_Back to married Molly and Ignis…_

"I feel like a plebeian…" Ignis commented as he looked at himself in the mirror. Molly had given him a modest pair of jeans, a crisp, white dress shirt, and black boots that just barely fit. He kept his jewelry on (Molly found them sexy) and his hair was still in the bun Molly created that morning.

"A what? You look fine! When I told Candace I needed men's clothes, she seemed pretty confused until I reminded her I was married. I'll introduce you to her! She's really sweet, you know. And her boyfriend Julius is so pretty!"

"And you," Ignis said, trying to avoid her from rambling too far. "Why are you wearing jeans as well? Shouldn't you be wearing a skirt?

Molly was wearing a blue plaid blouse with French cuffs folded up to the elbow and jeans. She also had a barrette holding back part of her bangs.

"You saying that girls have to wear skirts all the time?" she said with a slight glare and a frown. If there was one thing that irritated her most, it was inequality, even if Ignis was the Harvest King.

"That is not the reason," Ignis said as he brought his face down to Molly's level. A large hand lightly traced the side of her thigh, making her shiver ever so slightly.

"I can't feel your legs this way…"

Molly slightly shivered in delight as Ignis's strong but careful hand teased the side of her thigh and his warm, gentle lips lightly touched Molly's. His tendril of red-orange hair softly tickled her nose.

"I'm wearing jeans because…" she started. "…I wanted to ride the horse."

And with that, Molly brushed off Ignis's wandering hand and went out to get the horse.

Ignis watched Molly expertly climbed up her horse, Sherry. She noticed his unsure gaze on the saddle (or was it her butt?).

"It's easy. Just put your left foot in the stirrup and hoist yourself up here." Molly instructed as she patted the saddle behind her.

Ignis had trouble trying to fit his boot into the stirrup but he then gracefully mounted himself on the horse's saddle.

"Good! Alright, let's go, Sherry! Hyah!" Molly snapped the reins and the horse galloped out of the barn and into the farm. Ignis was tightly holding onto Molly's waist for balance.

They rode along the scenery of Castanet, admiring the view and enjoying the breeze. The sounds of Sherry's hooves on the soil echoed in their heads like a steady rhythm.

"Woah, girl!" Molly cried when they reached the front of the tailor shop. Ignis hopped down first and offered his hand to Molly. Molly smiled and took his hand.

"Hi Molly!" Candace waved from the door. "Is that your…?"

"Yup! This is my husband, Ig-" Molly was stopped by an almost inaudible 'stop' from Ignis. She covered her mouth in realization.

"This is my husband!" Molly repeated. Candace went out to greet them.

"N-nice to meet you! I'm Candace. I work at Sonata Tailoring." she shyly bowed to Ignis.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance, Candace," Ignis politely bowed in reply.

"Forgive me asking…but you look strangely familiar. H-h-have we met before?" Candace inquired, trying to avoid his piercing eyes.

"I believe you visit the church often, where there are some stained-glass pictures of me and the Goddess."

"Ah! You're-!"

"I am the Harvest King."

Candace looked at Ignis in shock. She looked at Molly. Molly merely shrugged.

"I-I-I…I'm terribly sorry I didn't recognize you immediately!" Candace promptly bowed in apology.

"Hey, no it's fine, Candy," Molly assured. "He isn't as popular as the Harvest Goddess anyway."

"I like to remain private," Ignis added, looking distantly at the lighthouse.

"WOAH HEY! I heard that!" Luna suddenly burst out of the shop's door and ran to them. "You married the Harvest KING?"

"Yeah so?" Molly shrugged.

Luna stared at up Ignis, who was at least a full foot and a half taller than all three of them and feeling insecure with her staring.

"Wooowwww…I've never seen the Harvest King before, just the Harvest Goddess. I thought you wore robes or something. I know that shirt. My sister sewed it!"

"Heehee doesn't he look good in it?" Molly dusted off Ignis's sleeve.

"Heeeeyyyy… you didn't invite us to your wedding! How cruel!" Luna punched Molly on the shoulder, which made Molly flinch.

As if by reflex, Ignis shielded Molly and put himself between her and Luna.

"Woah, woah, woah, defensive much, Mr. Harvest King?" Luna backed away. Candace backed away even further.

"Ig - uh…dear, it's fine. Didn't hurt at all," Molly said. "Sorry, Luna, Candy. We gotta go introduce him to everyone else!" she said as she pulled Ignis by the hand.

Luna and Candace waved goodbye and gave Sherry some treats while Molly and Ignis walked away.

"What was that for, Ignis? Luna was just joking!" Molly said in harsh whispers as they walked.

"She punched you and you reacted. It must have hurt," he replied.

"It didn't! Don't I do it to you all the time? Oh well, c'mon. We gotta visit Kathy then Jin then Maya then Wizard!"


	5. Meeting the Town

Molly went around shocking her friends with whom she married. Kathy, however wasn't as shocked as the others.

"Hi, I'm Kathy. I work here at the pub with my dad," she said while shaking Ignis's hand. She winked at Molly, who just giggled.

"Nice to meet you, Kathy," Ignis politely replied, getting used to meeting the people of the island.

"Well guys, I'm sorry but I have to kick you out until we open. Come back at eight, 'kay? I'll promise a free drink for the newlyweds," Kathy pushed the couple towards the door.

"He's hot," she whispered to Molly. "Have you done him yet?" Kathy pushed a bottle of red wine to Molly.

"Uh…no, I um…" Molly fumbled, blushing madly.

"Seeya, guys!"

Ignis and Molly stood outside the pub. Ignis confused with Kathy's a-little-bit-too-rushed demeanor and Molly blushing with her mind filled with…images.

"Molly, are you alright? Your face is flushed," Ignis said as he bent down to take the bottle of wine before it slipped Molly's hands.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Molly said, gaining back her composure. "Let's go see Perry at church, ok?"

Perry was happy to see visitors to the church. Molly was contemplating whether or not she should make a visit to the confessional and confess to Perry about her…thoughts… while Ignis was contemplating why there were more pictures of the Goddess than him.

Perry looked like he had a million questions for the Harvest King and Ignis looked like he had a million questions about the church's stained glass windows so Molly said goodbye and left quickly.

* * *

As evening slowly came, Molly introduced the town to the Harvest King, mainly getting looks of awe and respect from the people. Molly felt slightly embarrassed and sorry that she had not told anyone anything but Ignis was quietly enjoying the attention of lower beings.

"Hey! Newlyweds!" Kathy called from outside the bar. "It's six o' clock! Come over and have dinner!"

"We will be there soon, Kathy," Ignis replied.

"Look like you have a date," Jin chuckled. He handed Ignis a jar of crushed herbs. "This is tea for both of you."

"Wow, thanks, Jin!" Molly said cheerfully. "Why don't you join us for dinner? You and Anissa."

"Ah, no thanks. We'll be fine," Jin waved goodbye.

Ignis and Molly walked hand in hand to the bar. Molly felt content and excited with all the attention they were getting while Ignis felt a little tired.

"After we have dinner, we can ride Sherry back home," she commented, swinging the wine bottle. Ignis sighed in reply.

Molly looked up at him. "Are you tired?"

Ignis looked down at her. "Mm…a little. But I will be alright."

Not surprisingly, the whole bar was reserved for the two of them. Kathy gave them a table with candles and opened a new bottle of wine for them. Molly asked if she could open the wine that Kathy gave them earlier but she said to 'use it wisely tonight'. Molly blushed while Ignis narrowed his eyes slightly.

A delicious dinner was cooked up by Chase and a belly-dancing show presented by Selena. Molly had the time of her life when Selena pulled Ignis up to the stage and tried to teach him how to belly-dance with much protesting. Even Kathy joined in the dance to try to encourage him.

"Take off that stuffy shirt and swing your hips! You can't belly-dance if you can't see your belly!" Kathy said.

Ignis tried to back away when Selena and Kathy attempted to strip him of his shirt. Molly just howled in her chair. Even Hayden and Chase were laughing at their posts.

"I…I refuse to strip in a public place! It…it's indecent! Gah! Get away from me!" Ignis buttoned up his shirt again and proceeded to sit at the table.

"Well, if you won't strip here," Selena wound her wrap around Ignis's neck and seductively whispered in his pointed ear, "Will you strip for Molly later tonight?" Ignis did a double take and Molly choked on a meatball.

"That is exclusively between me and wife!" he shouted, blushing. Everyone laughed.

"Aren't you lucky, Molly," Hayden commented from the counter. "You have a very kind husband who's got eyes only for you."

Molly gulped down a glass of water. "Guh…yeah, I guess I am lucky…ugh, damn meatball…"

Chase, who was watching from the kitchen, made a mental note to make the meatballs smaller.

"Are you alright, Molly?" Ignis inquired.

"Hehe, I'm fine!" she replied, wiping her mouth. "Al_right_! Selena, teach me to belly-dance?"


	6. Wine

WARNING: LEMON If you don't like, don't read

After a gentle evening horseback ride home, Molly and Ignis showered and prepared for bed. Ignis was already untying his bun while Molly tentatively took out two wine glasses and the wine bottle that Kathy gave them.

"What? We're drinking again?" Ignis said while combing through his hair with his fingers.

"Well, um…we never had a proper honeymoon," Molly said. "We're supposed to celebrate!"

"I can never fully understand the customs of humans. Celebrations are just excuses to drink and procrastinate," Ignis assumed a lying position on the rug in front of the television.

"Hmph. I thought you were here to learn. And I'm here to teach you," Molly sat on the rug next to him and struggled with the corkscrew. "Ignis, could you?"

Ignis simply pulled out the cork with his hand. There was an audible fizzle. Molly smirked.

"Kept some of that godly strength, huh?" she said, pouring themselves some wine. The sweet aroma filled the room.

"Hm. I believe it is my actual physical strength, rather than magical strength…"

"Pffft, show off!" Molly playfully punched Ignis on the shoulder. "Cheers to your bellydancing!"

Glasses tinkled and more wine was poured. The two heartily exchanged stories and laughter. Soon enough, the bottle was empty and both were intoxicated.

"Mmrgh…my head feels heavy," Ignis complained while face-down on the rug.

"What, never drank half a bottle of booze in one sitting before?" Molly said, her words somewhat slurred but less affected by the alcohol and was braiding sections of Ignis's hair.

"And you have?" Ignis mumbled.

"Well…" Molly started, "I've done some crazy stuff in my high school and college life. I went shopping whenever I could, clubbing on weekends, drank a bit…hung out with my girlfriends…girl-talk nights…malling downtown…" her voice faded out. A few silent seconds later, Ignis heard sniffling.

"What's the matter?" he inquired, trying to wiping away tears from his bride's face.

"I…I just feel a little homesick, you know?" she said softly, looking down at the wine she held. "It'll be over soon, just…just give me a minute…it's the wine's fault…Kathy must've…"

Molly mumbled while attempting to stand up and cry in the bathroom but Ignis pulled her back down on the rug and held her to him. Soft sobs were heard from within his chest.

"I miss all my friends…I-I shouldn't have run away from my parents and lived here."

"But then you wouldn't have met all your new friends over here. Including me."

"Mm…"

Though the room spun, Ignis held her close and rocked them gently back and forth. It must have been the liquor, he thought. He made soothing, hushing sounds in her ear and stroked her hair lovingly while Molly sobbed in his pajama top.

After a few silent minutes, Ignis eyes flew open at a sudden quick surge of light pressure in his right chest.

"You're so sensitive. I like it," Molly smiled deviously up at Ignis, her face devoid of tears. Somehow, without him noticing, while Molly 'cried', she had somehow unbuttoned his top and was now playing with his nipple.

The Harvest King promptly turned red. "Wha-! Molly!"

"Y'know…Kathy…" Molly pushed on his chest slightly to make him lean on the bedside. "She told me to use the wine wisely." Molly flicked her tongue on Ignis's nipple. Ignis twitched.

"And I think it's working quite well. I was half expecting you'd be immune to drunkenness, being so perfect and all," Molly continued. "But I guess it does a number on you."

Ignis felt dizzier all of a sudden. The room was a haze of whirls and only Molly was in clear focus and she was clearly on top of his chest and between his knees.

A familiar warmness met his lips and he kissed back. Molly traveled down to his neck and collarbone.

"Have you done anything like this before, Ignis?" she sucked on his collarbone, making his squirm.

"Ahn…" Ignis gasped. "Have you?"

Molly stopped her ministrations. "I told you before, I've done some crazy stuff in my high school and college life." She said with a soft voice. "But this time's for real 'cause I'm doing it to my one and only."

Ignis's breathing grew uneven again as Molly's hands explored his built chest, his beautiful abs and his elegant shoulders. Her lips fervently kissed his with a burning passion and tongues were robbed by the other of coherent words. The taste of wine lingered between them.

The Harvest King's perfect hands felt Molly's clothed back and roamed lower. Her cheeks felt good even on cloth. Molly moaned at the touch.

For Ignis, the house was a smeared mess, save for Molly. His temperature rose steadily and his breathing was growing shorter. A strange pressure and heat was building up in his chest and it slinked down to his inner thighs.

Ignis's hands wandered onto Molly's chest. Without thinking, Ignis easily ripped open Molly's pajama top to get to her small but firm breasts.

"Ah!" Molly squeaked in surprise and pleasure when she felt Ignis engulf her nipple with his warm mouth. A hand simultaneously played with the other nipple while Ignis swirled his tongue around the bud, making hard for Molly to suppress her moans. Her hands buried themselves in his bright red hair.

"It looks like you're finally giving in to your so-called 'human instincts' that comes with the body," Molly commented with a smile.

Ignis froze.

"I…I never…" he stammered, not believing what he had just done. He backed up, embarrassed, trying to hide in his hair. His face was flushed and his eyes were glazed over. He looked at his hands, believing he had done something horrible.

"It's alright, Ignis," Molly reassured. "You're human for a week. Enjoy it, even if just a little. And we're married…"

"I'm…not human," Ignis struggled under the influence. "These feelings are not supposed…to take over me."

"But you can't help it," Molly emphasized by moving her knee against his groin, getting a moan out of him. "You're human."

"Nngh…ahhh…"

Molly bent down to gently pull down his pajama bottom, revealing Ignis's throbbing member, to his embarrassment. He blushed furiously, his pulse raced and he tried to hide behind his hair again.

Molly chuckled at his reaction. "Such a virgin, aren't you?"

She started pumping his member fast and hard, earning audible moans from Ignis's mouth.

"Aghhh…M…Molly…no, I…"

"Feels good, doesn't it? You're pretty huge. Well, I guess nothing less would be fitting for the Harvest King."

"Hahh…mmggh…"

Her dexterous hands made long, fast strokes while occasionally teasing the tip. Ignis grew harder and harder by the second.

Ignis's eyes flew open when Molly stopped stroking and bent lower.

"What?" He said, flustered. "W-what…are you doing?"

Molly just smiled seductively. "Close your eyes, Ignis."

As soon as his eyes shut, Ignis let out a loud moan as he felt Molly's mouth engulf him. The warm, wet feeling of her mouth was overwhelming and could feel something raising him higher. He let out a moan and immediately clasped his mouth with his hand, embarrassed of the uncontrollable sounds coming from within.

"Hnn…no…Molly…"

Molly just smiled and continued to pleasure him with her talented tongue, drawing out those delicious moans, no matter how much Ignis tried to restrain himself.

She bobbed her head, taking in a little more at a time. Her tongue slathered against the sides of the long shaft. She teasingly swiped the slit at the tip, tasting the precum before going back down again.

"Ignis," Molly stopped to whisper teasingly into his pointed ear. She giggled, "Are you alright?"

The almighty Harvest King was beyond speechless. The pleasure he was feeling took him higher and higher. Of course he was not alright. His member was burning for touch and the room was spinning in the heat.

Am I about to give in to these sinful human desires? Ignis questioned himself. I can't see very well and…my body…it's…responding to…Molly…

Molly's giggle interrupted his inner monologue. "You're beautifully hard. Why don't you take the top now?" she said while swiping up some of his precum and tasting it.

She leaned closer to whisper hotly in his ear, "I want you inside me. Please."

Molly crawled over to the bed and lay down. Her breasts felt good against the cool sheets and pillows that she too often did not share. Seeing Ignis's glazed, intoxicated look on his face, Molly made a short strip-tease of her pajama bottom. She slowly revealed her simple, girly underwear and caressed every inch of newly exposed skin.

Within a split second, Ignis was on top of her, roughly kissing her lips and fondling her breasts. Molly moaned within his lips whenever a finger brushed her nipple.

"Molly…" he breathed.

"Ignis, please…go inside me."

With nothing to lose, Ignis quickly stripped her of her panties, revealing her wet, pink inner lips. Not entirely sure where to actually enter, he ran his fingers through her petals. Molly whimpered and squirmed at the rough, inexperienced touch, enjoying the feeling of an exploring virgin.

Ignis's finger probed the cavern and gingerly slithered inside, exploring. Molly arched her back when he pressed against a certain spot.

"Ahh!"

Ignis lifted her legs up on his strong arms, wanting contact. The tip of his rock-hard erection was poised at the entrance.

"Molly…this won't hurt you, will it?" he asked, struggling to gain self-control over the alcohol's influence.

"It won't. It's fine, Ignis." Molly answered breathily.

He was about to enter that delicious tunnel when there was a loud knocking on the door. Both of them stopped dead in their tracks and stared at the screen door's curtained window.

"Hey, Molly! You still awake?"

It was Kathy.

More knocking.

"Mollyyyyyyyy…" Kathy called. "Hm…I guess she's asleep already."

"What do you want?" Ignis almost growled, still bent over Molly. There was no reply.

"Turn on the lamp," Molly said. Ignis hastily pulled on his pajamas, not bothering to button his top, and turned on the lamp. A soft glow illuminated the room.

Kathy readied herself, seeing that someone was still awake. Ignis opened the curtain.

"Oh, Harvest King! You're still here," Kathy commented, recognizing the king in the dim light only because of his long, flowing hair.

"Yes…what's the matter? It is late," Ignis said while trying to sound composed although he could hardly see Kathy through the screen in his current state.

Molly crept up behind Ignis, where Kathy couldn't see her. She whispered, "Tell her I'm asleep."

"Molly is asleep right now, so please make it quick." Ignis complied.

"It's just that Molly left her purse at the bar. I came to return it 'cause I know that she might need it first thing in the morning." Kathy held up Molly's brown purse.

"Alright, I'll-hnn!"

"Pardon? What did you say?" Kathy asked.

"N-nothing…e-excuse me for a second," Ignis stammered. He looked down and Molly was on her knees, giving him a blowjob.

"Molly , please…" he whispered.

"Say I'll get it tomorrow morning," Molly whispered from below and continued running her tongue up and down his member, which desperately needed release.

"Harvest King? Aren't you gonna get Molly's purse?" Kathy said questioningly. Something didn't seem right here.

The Harvest King found it difficult to form sentences. "I'll…Molly will um…ah…get it t-tomorrow morning…hnngh…"

"Say I'll also return the wine glasses I borrowed," Molly whispered again and continued sucking on his erection.

"Sh-she'll also return the…ah! The wine glasses…she borrowed,"

Molly was enjoying this tease. "And to give Selena a tip for her sexy belly-dancing lesson," she said around his member.

"And to…give Selena…ah…hnnghAHH! N-n-nevermind that. Goodnight, Kathy," And Ignis swiftly drew the curtain.

Kathy had a mischievous smile on her face that no one could see. "Alright, goodnight, Harvest King. And goodnight to Molly too. I hope you enjoyed the special wine I gave you," and with that, Kathy left.

"Ah…why?" Ignis sat on the floor, with Molly slowly stroking him.

"It was quite fun to see you like that," she giggled almost deviously. "I hope Kathy comes back."

Ignis cringed and Molly just laughed at his face.

"Now…shall we?"

The two assumed their previous positions on the bed. Ignis positioned his weeping member, dripping with precum, at her entrance. Not wanting any more delay, he entered in one hard thrust.

"Hnaaagh!" Molly screamed in surprise. Though it was not her first time, her girth had yet to learn to accommodate Ignis's large member.

Ignis trembled at the feeling of being encased in Molly's tight cavern. She was so hot and so wet inside, he almost came right then. The feeling was just too overwhelming.

"Did I hurt you? I…apologize," he said upon hearing Molly's cry.

Molly's eyes were tightly shut and she shuddered against his chest. She clung to his broad shoulders, waiting for the slight pain to go away.

"I'm…I'm alright. I'm okay."

Ignis made slow, sensual thrusts to help Molly. He could see that she wasn't used to him and that it was still painful even though Molly had…prior experience. After a few agonizingly slow movements, Molly adjusted and Ignis picked up his pace.

The first strong thrust sent white-hot shivers through the both of them, forcing surprised moans of pleasure. Each thrust afterwards pulsed through and created a steady beat. Ignis and Molly were getting feverish with lust.

Molly hung onto Ignis's shoulder as though for her life. Her toes curled and each thrust forced hot breath out of her and onto his shoulder. Her teeth bit down hard in the heat of the moment. Every time he entered was nothing short of perfect, as expected of a god.

A moan escaped Ignis's lips with every thrust. Embarrassing as it was, he could not stop it. His red hair created waves in the air, illuminated by the soft glow of the lamp. A brief look of discontent flashed through Ignis's features. He adjusted his hips for a better angle and Molly whimpered at the new, stronger sensation.

Inexperienced but…ah, Molly thought, but was interrupted by another swing of those powerful hips.

Each strong thrust sent Ignis higher and higher and higher at a steady pace, until he was precariously leaning on the edge. Holding his lover in his arms, he was on the verge of release, with Molly's gasps and throaty exclamations arousing him all the more. He was intent on maintaining that perfect balance, intent on not giving out and losing the feeling.

Ignis' shoulders, bearing his weight and some of Molly's, trembled at the exertion. He leaned down on his elbows, his forehead against the pillow, and lifted Molly's legs up higher. Penetrated deeper, Molly let out a guttural hiss through clenched teeth.

Molly and Ignis glance at each other's glazed-over eyes. Ignis's pair was partly covered by his long bangs stuck to his forehead by his sweat. A look of desperation dominated his features. Molly closed her damp eyes and gave a slight nod.

With that wordless approval, he made haste. His hips lost their unsteady pace and quickened. Molly gasped at the sudden change and each thrust was no longer accompanied with a cry. She could not keep up her breathing as each white-hot burst of sensation forced the wind out of her.

Wet, erotic sounds accompanied Ignis's movements. Everything in his mind was clouded by the intense pleasure. His throbbing member sliding roughly in and out of Molly's wet, tight cavern was all he could feel at the moment. Something was building up inside him, waiting for the right, exact time. He knew he had to make that time come and quickly. Ignis could not bear it any longer.

Molly angled her face to connect their lips. A desperate, feverish kiss was shared, though awkward with Ignis's thrusts. Moans were heard from within the entangled tongues.

Ina split-second, they broke apart and arched their backs to scream at the climax.

White-hot semen entered that tight cavern. Ignis shuddered against her for what seemed like minutes before the intense pleasure dissipated.

Molly gasped for air as the heat in her slowly subsided. Her lightheadedness made it difficult. Half-open, glazed eyes looked at nothing in particular. Ignis panted on top of her, supporting himself on his elbow. He brushed aside her sweaty bangs and kissed her forehead. Ignis withdrew himself, making both of them shiver, and collapsed beside her.


	7. Morning After

Pimples Included 7

First to wake up was Molly. Her body clock woke her up a few minutes before 6am. The sun was not quite up yet, which was unusual for this time of year (thank the Goddess…?) As soon as she tried to sit up, a tidal wave of dizziness and headache pushed her right back down.

"Auuughhffff…" Molly managed. She buried herself under the musky covers. She turned to her side to admire her lover. The wave of pain disappeared once she laid eyes on him.

Ignis was in a very deep sleep, exhausted from last night's activities. Though his thick, orange-blond hair was everywhere, his face looked so peaceful, Molly couldn't help but smile. She lovingly brushed stray hairs from his face. Ignis sighed in his sleep. His eyes moved under his eyelids, as if looking around a beautiful dream-world.

I wonder what Ignis is dreaming about, Molly thought while gazing at his sleeping face. She slowly propped herself on an elbow. She thought of the first time Ignis explained a dream of his to her…

_Two years ago…_

Molly and Ignis were becoming close friends. She brought a basket of her summer oranges and a hot thermos of coffee to keep her warm, mostly. Ignis made a patch of grass grow just at the side of this throne so they could put down a blanket and have their weekly picnic. Ignis's cold heart started to melt and he looked forward to their weekly picnics, much to the Harvest Goddess's relief.

"I…had a dream last night," Ignis had to start the conversation this time. Molly had half an orange in her mouth.

Molly quickly downed the oranges with coffee. She choked and punched her chest, earning a disturbed, confused ಠ_ಠ face from Ignis.

"Dream? What kinda dream?" Molly managed after swallowing roughly. "Waitaminute, you don't sleep. How do you have dreams?"

Ignis put a finger to his temple.

"How to explain this to a…hm…from time to time, I enter into a trance and into the dream-world. For us gods, we can enter it either voluntarily or involuntarily. As for the case of last night, it was involuntary…"

Ignis paused when he noticed Molly was staring at him in…awe?

"That's. So. COOL. For me, I can never even remember my dream right after I wake up but only sometimes. Uh…go on," Molly smiled a toothy smile.

"Well, I was pulled into the dream-world and…I saw myself, surrounded by tall skyscrapers of the city, just like where you used to live. I went into a room of a condominium and I was at the foot of a short flight of stairs in a unit. There seemed to be a family fighting.

"The daughter, it seemed, to be rebelling to her parents. I did not see any of them though. And then…next I was falling headfirst from the roof of the condominium. Beside me, was a young girl of…fourteen, I presume. A baby. She was falling headfirst too, and she had tears in her eyes. I did not get to see her face, though."

"What…what happened next?"

"Nothing. I came back to the real world. I do not know the meaning of the dream. At times, the dream-world is a confusing place where…" Ignis looked over to Molly, who was staring at him and had tears in her eyes. Her hand was on her upper chest, like her heart was broken.

"Is something wrong?" Ignis asked, unsure of what to do.

"IGNIS, WAKE UP!"

"AAAaaagGHhh…."

Ignis awoke to the sound of sizzling bacon, the smell of toasting bread, and the beautiful sensation of a gargantuan migraine.

"What has overcome you mind…nngh…" Ignis buried his spinning head in the pillows. "…To rouse me…at this unholy hour? Unnngh…"

Molly was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. "Unholy it is, alright. It's 9 o' clock, sleepy!"

Ignis attempted to walk towards the kitchen but fell out of bed instead, dragging the sheets and his hair with him. Molly just looked at him with an amused face. She went over to him and kneeled on the floor.

"Mnnngh…what…what is happening to me?" He said with his hands in his hair and his face on the rug.

"It's a hangover, dearie. Here," Molly held out some cold water. "The morning after is usually hard."

Ignis rolled onto his back to drink the water.

"Breakfast in ten!" Molly cheerfully said as she skipped back to the kitchen.

"There…there was something added in that liquor," Ignis said after he drank the whole glass. "You should tell Kathy in case she gave some of that wine to anyone else."

"Yeah, thanks to her, I don't think I can ever run again," Molly said, massaging her painful hips.

Ignis's face filled with concern at the sight.

"I…I apologize. I should not have let myself get carried away…" he said with guilt.

Ignis struggled to stand. He sat on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Don't be sorry," Molly knelt down by the bed. "It felt good last night."

Ignis looked up and Molly kissed him. He returned the kiss and licked the slit between her lips, requesting entry. His warm tongue slipped in and Molly moaned at the feeling, remembering the night before. Ignis broke off the kiss when the heat and dizziness took over again.

Molly chuckled. "Why don't you take a cold bath while I set up the food? Unless…" She eyed his growing erection. "…You want to go at it again?"


End file.
